His Best Friend - KCAUWEEK Day 3
by Klaroline-Fantasies
Summary: She was his best friend...until she became more and fear grabbed him by the throat from confessing his feelings...KCAUWEEK Day 3- All Human


**Hey! So I wasn't planning on writing anything for day 3, but this came to mind. I wanted to write both point of views for this story but I only had time for Klaus's so it's written in 3rd Person (klaus's POV).**

* * *

_They were the best of friends._

_When the world failed to understand him, she would. _

_When his life felt like it had no meaning and there was no point in even living, she'd find one for him._

_When he couldn't remember what a smile felt like, she'd make sure to remind him._

* * *

Their friendship began when he was ten years old. They went to elementary school together and at the time, he had no friends. He preferred to be alone actually.

Friends would talk and eventually, conversations about parents would arise. His friends would talk about the things their parents do for them and when he told them his parents never did those things for him they would look at him differently. He would feel like an alien among them. It was better when he was alone…no one judged him or felt sorry for him when he was alone.

But this little blonde girl just suddenly began to sit next to him. She introduced herself as Caroline. She was new at the time and obviously she didn't get the memo that he wasn't a fan of company. Even if she did, he had come to realize in his older days that she didn't care. She would talk and talk and sometimes he wondered if she was never out of words. Back then, he'd talk back to her.

They were friends. If conversations came up that he didn't wish to partake in, she'd take the hint and change the subject. He liked that about her. She never tried to pry; she never asked him why he didn't want to talk about it. She'd just change the subject. He would even look forward to going to school just to spend time with her.

Back then, he never saw her as anything more than a dear friend.

* * *

In high school, he would never admit it to a soul, but he clung to her like an infant to its mother for quite some time.

It was different from elementary school.

Those children knew him, but he was in a new school and no one knew him. Eventually he did his own thing and so did she. He was classified as a loner; he kept to himself, excelled in art class and ignored the social status quo.

Caroline was the opposite, she was popular, captain of the cheerleading squad, head of the cheer committee and student body president—quite the overachiever that one. She never forgot about him though. When her peers would ask for her to sit with them at lunch, she would brush them off and sit with him. They would talk and laugh and he would mock her desire to be the 'it' girl.

She had some friends that he wasn't exactly against…but in the group it was clear she wasn't the leader. She wasn't born to follow she was born to lead and it was disappointing to see her the way she was. She wasn't treated badly, but while she was popular, everyone began to know her as Elena's friend. She wasn't Caroline or Elena wasn't known as Caroline's friend, but the other way around. It was demeaning really. She was blindly loyal to her friends when they obviously didn't deserve it. He had a serious conversation about it one day and it led to her slowly detaching herself and getting back to her achievements. He never told her to alienate them; he simply let her know that she shouldn't reduce herself to be a follower if she desired to be a leader.

He wasn't against her friends in any way, but it was clear to him that the sacrifices she would make for them, they didn't seem to desire to make for her. They stayed friends but he could tell Caroline took his advice and stopped trying so hard.

Of course she dated guys and had her boyfriends but Klaus knew none of them would last. The Tyler Lockwood phase of her life was especially difficult to their friendship. Klaus was invisible to most of the school…therefore things people did when they thought no one was looking, he would see. He could tell Lockwood wasn't exactly the pillar of faithfulness; he tried to tell her but she just thought him jealous. It was Senior Year when she found out. He never mentioned it or even tried to get in his 'I told you so'. He simply consoled her.

She went to Senior Prom with her friends as he told her he won't be attending. It wasn't that he couldn't get a date…he just didn't desire to go with anyone, and going alone seemed far too depressing. She showed up at his door at the end of the night for a dance, in the dress she was wearing…he dared not refuse her. She became valedictorian—_no one was surprised_—and her speech was amazing.

* * *

College came around and Caroline got accepted into multiple colleges…whereas he applied for none.

Mikael told him if he wasn't able to get himself in any of the prestigious colleges, don't bother going. He won't tolerate the stain it would place on his name. He tried to keep her from asking him about it…but Caroline can be ruthless when she desires to know something. He told her he hadn't applied, and then he lied to her and told her he had no interest in attending college.

During the break between finishing high school and signups for college; she came to the realization—_because she really did know him well—_that there was another reason why he refused to attend college or sign up. He didn't tell her. She did find out though, he supposed Rebekah had something to do with it. She was the only other sibling that was present when his father said what he said. She pressed no further on the topic when she found out. It reminded him why they were the best of friends. She never forced him to deal with things he wasn't ready to deal with.

That was…until she came to him with multiple acceptance letters from various colleges. She conspired with Rebekah and stole his paintings. She sent them in along with his academics and application of acceptances to various colleges. He had acceptance letters from USC, CSU, NYU and an Art scholarship from Brown. He never thought he would ever be accepted in such colleges, especially Brown. His academics were good but not as excellent as Caroline's and he barely took part in any extra circular activities. He knew college would probably not be in the cards for him…but Caroline proved him wrong…or threatened their lives. Either way he was not only grateful, he was happy. He thought he would spend the rest of his life in his father's hateful shadow.

Obviously he'd take the school with the scholarship, as he worked nowhere and if Mikael found Brown to be unacceptable, he won't be inclined to pay for it. He was going to keep it a secret from his family, but Elijah somehow found out and got his hands on the letters and showed them to Mikael. He was surprised and despite his agitated response, Klaus enjoyed it.

Klaus and Caroline decided to go to Brown.

* * *

College was where everything changed.

His feelings for Caroline had changed.

When she smiled his heart would race. When she laughed it would sing. When she was sad it would bleed. When she would ramble on about something he was never paying attention to in the first place it was like basking in the sun after a cold winter. When she would be in the arms of another it was like his blood was boiling into a white hot rage and he often took it out on those around him.

His roommate was a guy named Stefan Salvatore. He dared to call him a friend. He had a past with his family he preferred not to discuss and it was a silent agreement between them. Caroline was ecstatic that he found a male friend. Stefan told him he was in love with his best friend. He denied it obviously, but while the Salvatore hadn't known him for as long as Caroline did, he knew him long enough to know when he was lying. They both knew he was lying but he kept lying anyways…because he wanted to believe the lie rather than to face the truth.

He began to pull himself away from her, he made sure he was never available for lunch, he'd make up excuses on why she couldn't come over or be invited in and more often than not he'd ignore her calls and texts.

He was sitting in a park alone with his thoughts one night and she tracked his phone. She demanded to know why he was avoiding her. He couldn't tell her, he didn't have the stomach to. Her eyes were filled with so much determination that he knew she'd get it out of him that night. So instead of confessing his feelings for her, he opted to tell her everything about his family…Mikael's treatment to him throughout the years, his mother's lack of interference…all of it.

He told her that his mother had called some weeks ago and asked him to paint a family portrait, but he heard his father's voice in the background to call an actual well known painter and that he hadn't the skills to do what those well known artists could. He expected such a comment from him truthfully; he even rolled his eyes when he heard his father's voice. It bothered him, but not enough to alienate him-self from the world.

He would rather talk about his own family than his feelings for her…that's when he knew how deeply rooted they were.

* * *

After college, Caroline decided that she wanted to be an events and wedding planner.

He wasn't surprised; she enjoyed bossing other people around and she lived for arranging and planning parties and events.

She started by getting a job at a major event planning company.

She couldn't find an apartment she could afford and she eventually asked him if they could be roommates and split rent. He agreed to it because he decided he would live on his own and pay his own way in life.

He would never lose his senses to believe that Mikael had given him a sum of money when he was to reach of age as he would Elijah and Kol and Rebekah and Henrik. He technically wasn't his son. He wouldn't even embarrass himself and ask.

Klaus worked at his father's law firm as Elijah's assistant—_thankfully_—while planning on opening his own art gallery and getting his work out there. Caroline's was the reason for his desire to become an artist. It was a mere hobby for him when he was younger, but throughout their life she's encouraged him and praised him and told him so much times that he could touch the sky with his art, so much so that he begun to imagine himself with his own art studio, showings and the like.

Living with Caroline was a test to his patience, his tolerance and his libido. He'd wear the skimpiest things, or at times be in just a towel…she wouldn't even wear a bra sometimes. He understood that this was as much her home as it was his…but he's a man and she's beautiful. He was hard almost all the time when she was around; it was almost painful being around her at times. It would be so much easier if college didn't happen.

* * *

Not long after he and Caroline moved in together, Mikael had passed…heart attack.

Initially, Rebekah and his mother were a mess at the hospital. At the funeral however, he allowed some tears to fall at the sight of Mikael's dead body. Caroline had apologized for his loss but he told her Mikael was never a father to him.

_"Klaus you wanted him to love you, and now that he's dead it'll never happen. That's why I'm sorry."_

That night they got ridiculously drunk. They laughed all night. They laughed until they kissed. In his defense, she kissed him, not the other way around. It was a peck but it was still a kiss. He knew it was harmless in her eyes, but it meant something to him. He kissed her back, but it wasn't a peck. It was sloppy but he's wanted to kiss her since their college days. When he pulled away, she immediately fell asleep in his arms.

The next morning, it was as if it never happened. She claimed she couldn't remember anything after her 7th shot. He saw no point in reminding her of it. He knew deep down, she was sober now and he feared her response deeply as a result. He spent days after that drunken night replaying their kiss like a broken record in his mind. It was everything he thought it would be and more.

At first he believed she had no memory of what had transpired between them…that was, until she began to act different around him. When he would touch her, she would react. She never reacted to his touches at all before. She reacted to a lot of things he would normally do that got no reaction from her before, so he brushed it off.

His father left a will and he knew his father would have done so, but he assumed he wasn't a part of it at all. It was a complete shock to him when Elijah called him and told him that he had to be there for the reading of the will. He intended on not going at all but Caroline talked him into it. He told her that there's the possibility that he left a hateful message for him to hurt him from beyond the grave, but Caroline told him that there's also a chance he might have left something for him to resolve their issues or at least give him some peace.

When he went, his father left him a villa in London and a letter. Mikael told him that the villa in London was where he was conceived. His mother defiled the house to the point where he couldn't bear to step foot in it or even lay eyes upon it. Mikael told him in the will that he wrote this when he had just found out he was not his biological son. Mikael told him he has no idea why he hated him, and told him there was no way he could ever love him, that it was ingrained into his bones. Mikael explained to him that because he's incapable of giving him what he wanted, he also left another envelope with the name and a photograph of his true father so he can seek it from him. His mother explained to him that Mikael threatened to destroy the man's life if she were to ever tell him about Ansel—his real father.

When he told Caroline, she was baffled. She could never understand how a man could be so bitter and cruel. He smiled at that. It was Caroline, the girl who believes people actually die from loneliness. She's incapable of understanding emotions like boiling red rage or pure hate. That said, it meant he had to go to London to deal with the estate.

* * *

When he got there, he spent a couple of nights at the villa buried in his thoughts. He searched and found Ansel, his true father. He not only recognized him, he knew he was his father. Ansel explained to him that Mikael threatened to destroy Klaus's life if he tried to contact him. He wasn't surprised by that. He spent some time together and talked. Klaus caught him up on his life and his current desires. Ansel did not miss how much of an impact Caroline had on his life.

_"She's my best friend" he said, then he held his drink to his lips "And I'm in love with her" then he gulped the remainder down._

It was the first time he's ever said those words even to himself much less out loud.

Ansel told him to stop torturing himself by being around her, if he doesn't wish to jeopardize their friendship by admitting to his feelings, there was no point spending so much time and constantly being in her presence as a constant reminder of what he'll never have.

Those words left him deep in thought since his talk with Ansel.

He called Caroline and told her he met his real father and he plans on staying in London for a while. He couldn't just leave her permanently but he felt that maybe some time apart might diminish his desire for her. He paid rent for their apartment for 6 months and spent that time painting.

Almost all of his paintings were portraits of her. When Ansel saw it, he told Klaus that the love he had for her was too deep to be so close to her all the time. What made him snap was when Ansel asked him if he spent so much time with Mikael and being bullied and tormented by him that he actually desired pain.

Being so close to her for so long since realizing his feelings were almost worst than anything Mikael had done to him. It was worst because he was doing it to himself and Mikael wasn't even alive anymore. Ansel was right, pain and torment had been sewn deeply in his veins that he seemed to crave it.

Even Caroline told him to stop torturing himself numerous times.

Which is why he sent her an email, he explained in the email that he was permanently moving to London and continuing his art from there. He paid another six months' rent so she had time before finding another place and told her that he's been torturing himself for years and he couldn't do it anymore. He expressed his care for her and wished her well.

He knew she got the email when he got a call from her. He ignored all 20 calls. He listened to all 20 voicemails. The first five were concerned calls, she was worried and confused. The ten voicemails were a slow build from angry to livid. He realized she knew what red hot rage was. The last five were filled with defeat and she sounded so tired. He must've caused her some pain. The very thought angered him.

His brothers each contacted him, wanting an answer as to why he left America. There was no point in lying to them…but there was no point in telling the truth either. He would simply distract them with other topics. All his siblings wondered why he left.

His mother knew why. He never knew she paid attention to him to begin with.

_"Your brothers and sister are worried about you Niklaus. You should ease their mind"_

_"Mother, I'm fine—" she cut him off._

_"I'm well aware that you're okay. Ansel and I spoke"_

_"I think you broke the grace period for widowed women to date" he joked._

_"Niklaus I know why you left. I just wished you didn't have to"_

_"You know nothing" he stiffly replied._

_"You're in love with Caroline and you fear her reaction so deeply you decided it would be best to be away from her than to face your fears"_

_He was paralyzed by how nonchalant her words were…as if it was easy as breathing. If she knew how difficult it was to even breathe around Caroline at times._

_"You don't have to tell them anything. Just assure them that it won't be forever and they'll butt out"_

_With that, his mother hung up, leaving him speechless. _

* * *

He heard a knock on his door two months later and he expected it to be Ansel, as he's the only person he knew in the country. It was also quite late—like 2am. What could possibly be so important that he couldn't wait till morning?

When he opened the door and his eyes landed on her, they widened.

"Caroline" he gaped in surprise.

She looked like she was experiencing red hot rage right now.

She pushed him through the doors and walked in. He stumbled back and almost fell but found his footing—how did she get so strong?

"Why?" she asked firmly.

He held his hands up in surrender and took a step back "Caroline…"

"No!" she pointed at him "Don't '_Caroline_' me. You left me you jackass! You just left me and all you had to say for yourself was you're sorry and you couldn't keep torturing yourself anymore? Being with me is such a torture Klaus?!"

"No!—" she cut him off.

"THEN WHAT IS IT!"

He snapped his jaw shut.

"You are going to answer me if it kills you" she snarled.

"Caroline, you're over reacting—" _uhoh, he shouldn't have said that…_

"I'm overreacting? I'M OVERREACTING!"

She brushed past him and found a vase sitting on a table. She picked it up and turned around. She then threw it at him. He ducked and darted to the side and watched as it hit the wall and broke into so many pieces.

He turned back to her with wide eyes "Are you insane?"

"No, I'm OVERREACTING! You told me you're going to London to deal with the house and come right back!" she then pointed to herself "I understood that. It's not like you're planning on living there so you're going to sell the house and come right back. Then you told me you found your dad and you're staying to spend some time with him, and after everything that you had to go through with Mikael, I understood that"

When she took a step forward, he dragged his body across the floor backwards away from her.

"But when you sent me an email and said you weren't coming back…that you couldn't bear the torment any longer…so much things flowed through my mind. I was so worried about you. I called you and you ignored my calls, you ignored my texts, you didn't even try to keep in touch with me…and now, I'm not insane…I'm PISSED. So you're going to tell me why you left, even if it kills you"

He slowly stood from off the ground and his eyes were filled with unshed tears, he didn't stop to think how his sudden decision to move permanently would affect her as her best friend.

"I'm sorry sweetheart; I didn't mean to hurt you—"

"Well you did" she snapped "So tell me why"

"Caroline…"

"Tell me why Klaus" she demanded.

"It's a bit more complicated—"

"Then simplify it" she grated out.

His eyes narrowed "Who told you how to find the house?"

"Your mother"

He shut his eyes and tilted his head back. Leave it to his mother to take things into her own hands.

He brushed past her and walked further into the house. Caroline followed him on his heel and kept poking at him to tell her why he left her. He was halfway towards the kitchen to find his phone when he snapped.

He whipped around with his eyes burning with rage "You wish to know? Fine"

He wrapped his arm around the small of her back and pulled her flush against him. Then he smashed his lips against hers. It was meant to be a peck, a simple kiss.

That was until Caroline parted her lips and invited him into her.

His eyes closed in pleasure, their lips fit together perfectly. Hers were soft and plump—as he remembered they were. His heart raced in terror, just because she invited him in, doesn't mean anything. She could stop them and kill his soul by just saying words he dared not wish to hear. His grip around her waist wasn't tight, but it was firm enough to keep her there in case she came back to her senses. Of course he won't force her, but complete rejection would eviscerate his soul. He'd rather be rejected while she's close to him. He's not sure if it'll make the rejection that less painful, but at this point, he has nothing left to lose.

Eventually, he pulled away from her—and all the men alive and dead were cursing him for it he was sure of that—and leaned his forehead against hers as they both raced to catch their breaths. His eyes were wide, searching her expression for something—anything—praying desperately.

His hands were trembling, his breath was ragged, his stomach was in knots and he was either so nervous his heart was in a panic or he was having a heart attack in that very moment—_is his heart suppose to beat so fast?_

"_That's_ why" his voice trembled in a whisper against her lips.

When he saw no reaction coming from her, he could hear his stomach hit the bottomless pit with a splat. The tears that had welled up in his eyes finally fell in disappointment. Though he knew it would be her reaction…he was still stupid enough to hope. Ansel was right…he enjoyed torturing himself.

He slowly removed his hand from around her waist, but before he could, her hands planted themselves on his cheeks and she smacked her lips against his. His eyes widened in surprise.

Her kiss was hot and piercing. He matched it immediately, as his heart raced in anticipation.

When she pulled apart, they were both starving for air. His eyes were so wide open he could scare kids. He had to make sure that the kiss was real and he wasn't imagining it.

"You know…" she whispered breathlessly "We could've had this conversation in America"

His jaw dropped…_seriously?_

* * *

**Thoughts?**

**xoxo- Cindy**


End file.
